1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the generation of gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2, CO, CO.sub.2, and H.sub.2 O e.g. synthesis gas, reducing gas, or fuel gas by the partial oxidation of a liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single and double annulus-type burners have been used previously for introducing streams of reactants into a partial oxidation synthesis gas generator. For example, in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,926 -- Schlinger et al. an oil stream is disclosed being passed through the central conduit of a single annulus-type burner at a velocity in the range of about 5 to 40 feet per second and a converging annular stream of oxygen and steam is discharged through the annulus at a velocity of about 200 to 400 feet per second. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,606 -- Marion et al., an oil stream is disclosed being passed through the central conduit of a double annulus-type burner at a velocity of 10-100 feet per second, a free-oxygen containing gas is passed through the inner annulus at a velocity of 110 ft. per sec. -- sonic velocity, and a temperature moderating gas is passed through the outer annulus at 55 ft. per sec. to sonic velocity.
Ordinarily, one would prefer introducing oil through an annulus type burner at high velocity in order to decrease the size of the burner and to promote better mixing.